


Navigating the Underworld

by DeCarabas



Category: What's Up
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCarabas/pseuds/DeCarabas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short scenes of life after school, while Dosung tries to figure out the balance between 'Hades' and 'Ha Dosung'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Navigating the Underworld

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hydrangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrangea/gifts).



Soobin's gotten into the habit of spending evenings at the cafe across from the recording studio. Headphones in, notebook open, pen in hand, coffee left to go cold as often as not, and with a clear view of Dosung and Chae Young's nightly argument in front of the glass doors.

"She looks like she's having fun," he says when Dosung joins him.

"Yeah, probably," Dosung says.

"So do you," Soobin says. Dosung tries to hide a smile and fails completely.

 

* * *

 

Dosung comes to the end of the first number, the lights dim, and the theater bursts into a roar of cheers and applause and screams of "Hades!" In the wings, Chae Young leans into Soobin to make herself heard.

"He's like a different person, isn't he? Hades."

She's smiling as she says it, like she wants him to share in her excitement, her pride. But he watches Dosung on stage, launching into his next song, throwing himself bodily into every note, and all he can say is, no. He's not different at all.

 

* * *

 

Hades's mask is across the cover of magazines in the shops and posters in the streets, and for weeks this is the closest Soobin comes to seeing Dosung's face.

The tour's going well, Dosung says on the phone. They're in Osaka tonight - it's nice, though he hasn't seen much of it, with their busy schedule. And trying to maintain his secrecy while touring hasn't been easy. And anyway, even without that, there'd still be the language barrier.

He trails off.

Soobin wonders just how much time Dosung has been able to spend away from Hades's mask, over the course of the tour. But the silence on the line only lasts for a moment.

"The view from my window's really amazing, though."

"Yeah? Send me a picture."

Dosung's smiling in the photo he sends.

 

* * *

 

In bed in the morning, Soobin trails his fingers over Dosung's face, tracing the outline of a mask.

Dosung takes him by the wrists and moves those hands where he wants them.


End file.
